La chica de sus sueños
by hinatalove14
Summary: ¿Quien diría que Neji Hyuuga llegara a tener una mujer de ensueños?


**Hola… bueno hay vine con un ****One-shot…. La idea venia rebotando en mi cabecilla y como no se iba dije que pierdo con intentarlo xD **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Neji y su equipo estaban juagando verdad o reto, hacia varios minutos-lee tu turno- aviso Tenten. Lee tomo la botella y la hizo girar, giro y giro hasta apuntar a Neji- compañero verdad o reto

verdad – respondió sin pensarlo dos veces, sinceramente este juego ya le estaba aburriendo

verdad jeje…. Bien Neji dinos como es la chica de tus sueños físicamente y en carácter- todos ante tal pregunta miraron fijamente a Neji que estaba frente a Tenten. Dio un suspiro y abrió la boca para dar su respuesta

bien físicamente ella debe temer hermosos ojos- Neji dejo su vista fija en su compañera, y al oírlo ella sonrió (si la pobre se persiguió xD)- debe tener buen cuerpo ser hermosa cabello largo lacio- sonrió aun mas al darse cuenta que ella tenía dichas características- debe ser de tranquila bondadosa básicamente una buena persona, aunque que no sea aburrida… porque para eso estoy yo- todos rieron, pero a la vez se sorprendían por como daba las características de su perfecta novia- que sepa aguantar y cambiar mi mal humos, que sea apasionada en todo los sentidos, y que no sea una maldita tsundere (xD), amm eso es todo por el momento

wow nunca pensé que lograras responder eso sin poner alguna escusa Neji- comento Gay- una pregunta aparte. Y ya encontraste a esa persona Neji?- el sonrió

no aun no- mintió, segundos después se levanto y dijo- o tal vez si- todos quedaron observándolo muy sorprendidos, en un estado de shock

el salió de la casa de Lee, tal vez ellos fuesen sus amigos pero a pesar de eso el no confiaba lo suficiente como para lograr decirles, que esa mujer existe y es la única que logro Ablandar su duro y negro corazón. El quedo simplemente hechizado por ella desde el primer instante en que la vio en aquel tercer cumpleaños de ella….

Flash back…

Eran las 10:30 de la mañana, un lindo niño de 4 años dormía en una cama. Hasta que fue despertado por la duce vos de su madre- Neji ya es hora de levantarse- el solo se removió

5 minutos más mama- dio con una vos somnolienta- ella sonrió

Recuerda que hoy conocerás a tu primita Neji- en menos de dos segundos se levanto emocionado

-si tienes razón madre jejeje- rio junto con su madre

Una hora después el ya estaba listo, al ver entrar a su padre corrió hacia el- estás listo Neji-pregunto con vos dulce

-si padre – el lo tomo de la mano y lo llevaba a tirones

-Neji no estás olvidando algo- dijo su madre, el niño paro y pensó un momento- claro tienes razón madre… mami ¿dónde está el regalo para ella? - su madre le entrego un paquete envuelto en un papel color verde agua con cintas color rosa…. Al llegar a la mansión el pudo ver como un hombre idéntico a su padre pero muy diferente a la vez, salió a recibirlos. Pro lo q mas le llamo la atención fue esa hermosa niña que se escondía detrás el ropaje de su padre. El le saludo pro a instante ella se escondió, para luego asomar su cabecita y darle una linda sonrisa.

- Buenas noches Neji-san- el saludo de uno de los guardias de la entrada del territorio Hyuuga lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-buenas noches- saludo fríamente, ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su habitación, tenía planeado, bañarse y acostarse pero claro el sabia que eso era imposible.

Camino por los pasillos de la mansión ensimismada, en el mundo de los pensamientos, al llegar a su habitación; busco la ropa q se pondría al salir de bañarse, luego de bañarse y pensar y recordar. Salió del baño.

Aunque una muy hermosa mujer la esperaba en su cama, como cada noche desde hacía varios años.

Buenas noches Neji- saludo mientras se levantaba. El sonrió al ver ese hermoso rostro , tan conocido por el.

Buenas noches Hinata-sama- ella camino lenta y sensualmente hacia el para posar sus labios sobre los de el

Ya te estaba extrañan….- fue acallada por lo labios de Neji

Yo también-

Si ella era la mujer que el tanto amaba la única que había podido ablandar su duro y negro corazón, a el podía faltarle todo menos ella, poco a poco el se había hecho dependiente de su presencia, al igual q para ella, el. Cada noche ellos se demostraban su mutuo amor.

Y realmente ya les daba igual si alguien de la mansión los escuchaba, para ellos la única opinión importante o relevante era la q le daba su corazón. Ellos estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de q su amor siguiera vivo.

A Neji le importaba un pepino el perder todo lo que había logrado hasta entonces, pero lo que no soportaría era el que lo alejaran de ella, después de todo ella era su chica de en sueños.

**He aquí el fin bueno espero que no se hayan dormido o algo así. No sé si será mucho pedir que tal vez dejaran su opinión: así me ayudan a mejorar después de todo es mi 3º fic xD y espero no haber lastimado las retinas de sus ojos con mis horrores ortográficos T^T muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron mis anteriores fics n.n**

**Bueno creo yo que tienen mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto así que me despido. n.n**


End file.
